


蝴蝶骨

by Fangxiu



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangxiu/pseuds/Fangxiu





	蝴蝶骨

  “赛科尔·路普！起来！有人来保你了！”  
——

  赛科尔皱着眉从角落爬起来，眼看着铁栅栏把眼前的人对半切开，他揉了揉眼，站起身低着头，听见钥匙转动的声音。  
他走出去，看见维鲁特坐在昏暗的灯光下，眼睛里映着的光像是苍白的天空下横斜的枝干，赛科尔露出了狡黠的笑容。值班人员站在一旁问维鲁特，要不要喝杯水。  
维鲁特平视前方，站起身来，简单地拒绝了好意。这时候两个人陷入沉默，走去大门去，直到他们他们走到满是灯光的街道下，赛科尔无聊地叼着烟，才开口问维鲁特，你花了多少钱？  
维鲁特没有像平常一样摇头，也没有正面回答，他过了好一会儿才说：你涨价了，恭喜。  
  赛科尔一愣，闻言后又突然突然大笑起来，我是没有什么价值的*，我猜肯定是我犯的罪涨价了。  
  他们并肩走在深夜的道路上，路过一幢幢灰暗的房子，看到十六岁的赛科尔靠在小巷里抽烟，抄着口袋拐上二层阁楼。  
此时头顶上夏天的星空瞬间闪烁了起来，突然间就不见了。气温骤降，于是冬季大三角便顺理成章地出现在夜空里，占据了它的位置。夜空底下有十六岁的维鲁特站在天台观望，赛科在他身边靠着栏杆喝酒。此时晨雾在天空一角蔓延，同学们也背着书包前来画室，老师把大家招呼进门，把屋里不明不亮的灯打开。  
  屋里冷的厉害，外面也天阴沉沉的。赛科尔一夜未睡，非常困，在清醒之前总是画几笔就睡着，之后又被冻醒。无心画画，只得给维鲁特当模特。他还是个并不怎么敬业的模特，经常乱动。并且他同样也不是个多么好相处的人。  
可奇怪的是，旁边的学姐倒是特别乐意和他搭话。他无聊又懒散，每次都是随便插科打诨就应付过去，只是对着维鲁特大声抱怨真他妈冷。  
  他抱怨着，掏出火机，刚想点一颗烟却被老师制止，只好不满地爬到清晨更冷的二楼平台台抽烟。烟雾缭绕里看见维鲁特在楼上走出阳台关上窗户，他仿佛也觉得呼啸的风声有些减弱，不过都是错觉。  
太冷了，他拖着僵硬的腿回到屋里，隐约听见嗡嗡的声音，原来是老师在炉子上给大家烧水。维鲁特在他发问前解释道，寒潮太冷了，老师烧个水给大家当暖手宝用。  
  赛科尔哈欠着点头，环顾四周，发现大家一个个都瑟缩着冻成冰雕*，又听见里屋传来灌壶的声音，好像这声音会冒出一股温暖的白气一样，使赛科尔心理上暖和了一些。大家也都循声望去，看见一个学姐拿着玻璃瓶出来，于是一个个都仿佛灾民领物资一样蜂拥上去，忽略了老师的一句句小心烫，将冰窖里的唯一热源捧在手里，如视珍宝。  
  可是轮到赛科尔时没有热水瓶了，他只好拿了个瓷杯揣着，热气冒了一片。这时维鲁特叫他的名字，赛科尔一回头，手一抖，热水哗啦一下顺着袖子淌了一胳膊，手背瞬时红了起来，像一块陌生的胎记烙在他手背突出的血管上。  
赛科尔非常大声的讲了句：我操！维鲁特起身，叹着气快步上前来，这时老师和学姐也围上来，赛科尔倒抽着凉气儿，老师无奈地说他怎么这么不小心，维鲁特也摇头，打算和赛科尔一起去买烫伤药。  
十六岁的他在一个冬天里只穿了件毛衣，显然是低估了寒潮的威力，一出门就冻得不行，维鲁特懒得教训他，把自己的围巾解下来丢给赛科尔。他一把接住，连往脖子上围都无济于事，只好直接作为披肩裹在了身上。  
风霎时呼啸了起来，在阴冷潮湿的空气里把黑色的围巾吹的满天飞，恍惚间像蝙蝠的双翼，从赛科尔背后的蝴蝶骨生出来，把他的双手取代。  
  维鲁特走在他旁边，赛科尔因为冷，有意靠近他，两个人一路上都在无聊的询问对方冷不冷，都以不知是谁口是心非的“我不冷”作为互相安慰。  
  两个人买完药，赛科尔提着袋子走在街上打哈欠。出乎意料的是，这天突然就下起大雨来，可两个人在路中间无处可躲，赛科尔破口大骂真他妈倒霉，维鲁特也皱眉，拉着那只他没被烫的手飞快地往前跑。  
雨点儿打在睫毛上，模糊了他的视线，然而两人飞跑着穿过路口，才想起来接下来是一片大理石广场，只有被雨水淋湿后反光的大理石纹路在地上闪烁，显然无处可躲。地面又非常滑，维鲁特一把将围巾从赛科尔肩上拽下来，给他往头上围，赛科尔一时无法接受这操蛋的扮相，但是雨太大了，根本顾不了这么多，冬日的暴雨像冰冷的钢针，两个人一路飞奔，好不容易气喘吁吁地跑到画室楼下。  
  穿过楼梯间，走到二楼平台，失去了庇护，又一阵劈头盖脸的雨点打下来。赛科尔刚想冲刺到对面，这时老师却突然在三楼喊维鲁特的名字，一抬头就见一把伞从天而降，维鲁特伸出手刷地接过它，飞快地朝天撑开。赛科尔刚上前去，十六岁的他眼前画面突然闪烁起来，只看见维鲁特的眼睛与他的眼睛重叠，霎时间天台昏暗一片，暴雨骤停，夜色忽至。一切光都变暗、变暗然后熄灭。十八岁赛科尔举着枪站在天台上，狂风还是依旧呼啸，把他黑色的风衣吹起好高，情境就像刚刚维鲁特朝天撑伞一样，然而再没有一滴水落下。  
  赛科尔朝着星空伸直手臂，眼神尖锐看着十八岁的维鲁特，退后三步连放两枪。他仰头看着没有在夜空留下丝毫痕迹的，闪烁而过的飞机，居然也忘了自己开枪的理由，只是放下枪。这时漆黑的枪管握在冰冷的手心里，维鲁特像是露出笑容，又好像没有，赛科尔看他皱着眉向自己靠近，肋骨间的心脏好像烧着了一团火。  
狂风四起，他却站定不动，在一片喧嚣再次举起手里朝天扣响了扳机，第三发子弹飞出枪口，一声巨响，耀眼的光顿时从赛科尔的手心里向天空延伸，手电筒的光朝着天空，消失在模糊的云层里。冬季大三角在一团光里消失了，赛科尔大笑了起来，盖过了一片蝉鸣。他觉得自己仿佛喝醉了，看着眼前微笑摇头的维鲁特，将手电的开关摁灭。丢在地下，发出砰的一声响。  
  赛科尔一下子拉着维鲁特的胳膊，他大概是真的喝醉了，他们从天台踉跄地下到楼梯间，赛科尔毫无缘由地拉过维鲁特的领子吻了上去，维鲁特没有回吻，曲起腿，压着他的小腹把他抵到墙角，夜色从旁边窗户透出来，他们在楼梯间的拐角做爱。  
  赛科尔靠着墙喘息，背后沾满了白色的墙粉，又被摁在了水泥地上。汗水在夏夜显得格外炽热，他眼前在性的快感里恍惚地出现了十八岁的他刚离开的校园，在这个脏乱情色的夜里显得格格不入，他把口水咽下，攥紧维鲁特还未褪下的校服外套，他莫名地看见了办公室里每个老师的工作台，尽管他从未去过老师办公室。  
他喘息着看见了班主任的数学资料和一堆表格单子;政治老师的柜子里有她儿子的书包书本漫画，看语文书是六年级。上自习时他经常来班里;语文老师的柜子里有一本诗集，还没有看清意识就匆匆切镜;地理老师柜子上有个巨大的地球仪，底下压着一张地图;另一个男老师桌子上有好几盆绿植，他在给其中一盆浇水;英语老师桌子上有好几本英语原本，不知道是什么书……*  
他睁着眼恍惚，快感也渐渐疏离，他不知道看到的画面是不是维鲁特所看到过的，不知道自己这个赛科尔是不是维鲁特所爱的或者是是不是自己本人。可他要毕业了，怎么说也看不到了。可他现在在一片虚幻里沉浮，不知道是不是自己。  
  这时维鲁特搂着他的腰，手从脊椎间滑过，他的意识一下子回到现实。仰着头，想喊却无法发声，只是大口大口呼吸空气，酒精一涌而上，性快感同样一涌而上。他他大腿光裸的皮肤和维鲁特的夹杂着汗液紧密接触，眼前那些画面清晰了又模糊了，不断闪烁着……他搂着维鲁特的肩，光裸的手臂上暴露的血管像一片刺青。  
  他靠着墙喘息，维鲁特摁着他的肩，赛科尔也许因为快感而颤抖着，突然耳鸣起来，这时维鲁特凑近他的耳朵，眼睛里的光依旧像深黑色的枝杈。维鲁特用沙哑的嗓音对他发问，赛科尔努力辨清他讲的是：什么感觉。  
赛科尔呼吸不稳，他的下巴搁在维鲁特的肩上，高潮像是一阵潮汛，从头皮，到脚尖……  
维鲁特打断他，我说，吸毒是什么感觉。*  
  他突然睁开双眼，维鲁特的脊背变得苍白了，消失在了灰尘密布的楼梯间，赛科尔出了一身冷汗。手抖的像空腹摄取过多的咖啡因。在灰暗的视线里和暴风般的耳鸣里，他恍惚地看见狱里生锈的铁栅栏，和冰冷的水泥地。杂乱的夜空和再也找不到的冬季大三角。夏天的暴风雪，大雨里烫伤的手还有围在头上的围巾。他朝天连开三枪，手电的光刺破夜空射向无影无踪的飞机。路灯下两个人抽着烟，看见了灰色的房子和十六岁，十八岁的自己。学校的景色一闪而过，他的手滑过维鲁特的脊椎，突然有人在窗外大喊：

  “赛科尔·路普！起来！有人来保你了——”

  他的思绪瞬间抓住这一声大喊，用力挣脱一切混乱的场景，用尽一切力气，像从脱离水下后摆脱压力一样霎时睁开眼。  
赛科尔坐在角落，看见月光透过铁窗洒下的影子如此清晰。他打着哈欠望向被铁栅栏分成一块一块的走廊，那盏映在维鲁特眼睛里的灯闪烁了很久。他努力回忆了一下，发现自己已经不会画维鲁特了。十六岁和十八岁都好像过去了一千年。  
  这时候值班的看守人员放下手机，看见他醒了，隔着走廊问他：要喝水吗？  
  他点头说要。沉吟片刻后又问：  
  可以给我纸和笔吗，还要一杯热水，要滚烫的。

（总觉得这篇努力了很久还是写得有点不太好……


End file.
